fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia's Blood
Gaia's Blood (生血の地球 (ガイア・ブラッド), Gaiasu Buraddo lit. Lifeblood of the Earth): Gaia's Blood is an extremely rare Caster Magic utilized by the members of Jungle Saviours. Description Gaia's Blood is extremely versatile; focusing on utilizing multiple abilities that can have a different result on the body of the user's target; while at the same time, they have an assortment of wild plants and herbs with different forms of medicine they can use in any given moment—it is described as the "fury and kindness of the earth wrapped in a single package". However, it's main use is to serve as a healing magic—one akin to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. When using it, the user uses Gaia's Blood to focus a healing plant on their hands, touching the target; grabbing ahold of the body area where wounds have been inflicted, as the healing plant generates life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the target. This life energy flows into the target's system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. However, since the user is using their own magical power to fuel Gaia's Blood, that means that they are technically putting their own health at risk. Gaia's Blood also grants the user the ability to automatically revive from being knocked as long as the status in effect. However, the user can use it on others than themselves; as they can use it to revive an ally from being knocked out with their health and stamina revitalized. Thanks to Gaia's Blood, the user is able to manifest plants of any shape and size which are capable of sprouting into full grown plants in a matter of moments; the user is actually capable of weaponizing them. These plants are grown in various methods which are highly diverse—some grow upon command, others grow in the presence of an oncoming target, while others are capable of growing in mid-air. These plants also have varying ranges and effects, even those not normally attributed to plants, such as one capable of piercing opponents, another being able to explode, while another is shown to release a shock wave. The plants produced by Gaia's Blood can be combined with numerous other types of magic—for example, if a Fire Mage uses fire with a specific herb or plant, the ability triggers an increased attack or deals a more deadly effect; all depending on the spell used. It is due to this that Gaia's Blood is almost unpredictable in it's use, meaning that the user becomes a highly versatile jack of all trades as they learn the magic. Supplementary Equipment Seed Shooter (シード・シューター, Shīdo Shūtā): The Seed Shooter takes the appearance of a crossbow, although somewhat more mechanical in overall design. The center is metallic, and holds two little "cup"-like sections at the back which hold projectiles such as rocks, assumedly. At the center, after numerous screws and bolts attached to the two different ends, is a streamline mechanism which allows for projectiles to be fired linearly. As well as this, the bow shape is indented twice, allowing for a greater pull and firepower. The Seed Shooter's primary function; which, as the name implies, is to fire the Seeds of Disarray from the bow—before using Accel Growth upon them, allowing the user to get the jump on the opponent. Spells *'Deterge' (清める, Kiyomeru): Deterge is a standard spell of Gaia's Blood; however, it is also one of the most effective and potent healing spells that the magic itself is in possession of. It begins by the user releasing the blackish-brown blood onto their own body, slowy adding it to each part of their body, as they appear to slowly transform into a living blood cell; this itself is negative energy. As the negative energy manifests itself, the user touches it, as it began to become absorbed into the user's body, causing a unique reaction to occur as the negative energy, when touched by the user, is absorbed into their blood-coated skin, as it begins to become purified. It is considered to be one of the greatest healing spells to ever exist—it is even possibly capable of purifying the demonic poison of eternano, as well as the Colstones. *'Confrontation Triumphant Armor' (臨凱装, Ringaisō): The Confrontation Triumphant Armor is one of the most common spells that Gaia's Blood possesses; it is known to be a great offensive as well as a defensive spell. The spell begins by the user calling forth the blood upward, slowly covering both the arms as the user alters it in a very precise way to begin slowly absorbing the Eternano found in the trees and in the air around them as it begins to grow more and more over their body. Eventually after absorbing quite a significant amount of Eternano, the user's body becomes an entire cloak of protective armor that serves greatly in not only offensive, but defensive capabilities as well. It has been seen that the spell is able to counter against Caster Magic and Lost Magic's without them being able to penetrate their armor easily. *'Accel Growth' (速生, Sokusei): One of the main spells used for this magic that connects entirely with the special Seeds of Disarray (実頓狂 Mitonkyou), a marvel found by Walrod Cken, who discovered that the magic actually connected with the seeds as they grew almost instantly. Walrod was seen to be able to channel the blood straight into the seeds, often causing them to grow instantly, and each seed was different so the ability of it varied. In that way, Accel Growth is shown to be highly versatile; and for those who rank in the higher tiers of Gaia's Blood; Accel Growth is their main method of combat. These seeds are grown in various methods which are highly diverse—some grow upon command, others grow in the presence of an oncoming target, while others are capable of growing in mid-air. These seeds also have varying ranges and effects, even those not normally attributed to plants and seeds, such as one capable of piercing opponents, another being able to explode, while another is shown to release a shock wave. Currently, there are only thirteen seeds; however, more are slowly being discovered—and all possess various effects. *'Reaper Change' (刈り成, Karisei): When the user surrounds the object with the brown-black blood, it slow begins to merge it with different kinds of nutrients and bacteria inside of it, slowly transforming the blade itself into an animated creature, depending on the kind of weapon or object the user surrounds; provoking the changing inorganic objects, no matter what they are, into living organisms. This is a rather simple process to analyze and break down; first, the user touches the object they wish to convert with their hand, focusing life energy; which flows into the object and causes the atoms the object is composed of to convert into reishi, which then compresses and morphs the object of choice into a living organism of the user's choice; though it is easiest to convert objects into the living organism they most resemble. For example; a sword can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. The user frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants that they have absolute control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted. Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster-Magic